


Shadows

by Lenaleexorcist



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: AU, Concert AU, Concerts, Flower Crowns, Gen, Lindsey Stirling, Music, help me, vidow if you squint i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaleexorcist/pseuds/Lenaleexorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vio steps on the stage, the audience thinks its going to be a solo piece. after all, its only him and his shadow, right? they are so very, very right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150091) by Lindsey Stirling. 



> I do not own Four Swords, The manga, or the characters. Nor do i own the song, "Shadows"  
> inspired by kaenith. check out that tumblr!~
> 
> This AU takes place in modern times, but everyone is Hylian, and Shadow has his powers.
> 
> Seriously, watch the song. it will make more sense if you do :P its really good.

Vio turned the lamp on, sending a strong beam of light at the white curtain that was hiding backstage. He grabbed his violin, a light lavender with lines of royal violet arcing throughout, and stepped onto the stage, fearlessly staring into the eyes of the crowd. casually, he glanced at the curtain behind him, seeing only his shadow copying his every movement.  
its go time.  
Tapping out a whole measure with his foot, Vio played the pick-ups and dived into the song, moving to the melody. He hopped three times to his left, his shadow a half-beat behind him. The audience murmured, shocked. Vio continued the choreography, with his shadow back in the proper time again, for a few more measures until Shadow set down his violin and did a few warm ups before doing his solo dance.  
The audience was awed, even letting out a few gasps, but didn’t cry out in shock, thankfully. Vio could see his friends in the front row, grinning at him and each other like they were in on a joke, which they were.  
Vio continued for a few more measures until letting his bow hang at his side and turning to watch shadow, who finished his dance and picked his violin back up. The notes leaked through from the dark world, distorted and muffled, reaching perfect clarity just as Vio seamlessly joined in and the two jumped back and forth without even a break, mirroring each other.  
They played together for a bit as a duet, their notes scarily well timed, before Shadow once again abandoned his violin to dance, a few sizes larger this time. This went on for a few measures, longer this time as Shadow hogged the spotlight. With a single hop from the both of them, Vio took over control and Shadow left his shadow, leaving only Vio on the stage to finish the piece.  
Vio played the final chord and looked at the crowd, taking his violin from his chin. The applause was deafening, it would be easy to mistake for a thunder storm. Shadow stepped onto the stage, violin in hand, and stood beside Vio and accepted the cheers with a grin. Together they took a bow, which was interrupted by something hitting Vio’s face. Surprised, he picked it up and examined it. It was a purple flower crown, matching his violin. Vio looked at Shadow and saw that he’d gotten a black and red one. He grinned, knowing there was only one person who would’ve gotten them this.  
He searched through the crowd until he spotted the guilty culprit. “Thank you!” Vio yelled over the cheers.  
Shadow grinned. “Thanks y’all!” and proceeded to force Vios crown on, knocking the poor guy’s glasses askew.  
Walking offstage, they could here Green complaining to Zelda about their performance.  
“Its not Fair! they stole our thunder!”  
Zelda sighed. shifting her hand-harp to her other hand.  
“Aw, don’ worry. i’m sure Red’ll have a flower for you too.” Shadow comforted mockingly, making sure to show off their crowns.  
Green stared, trying not to grin. “Well,” he tried before becoming overcome with giggles. “Good job” was all he could manage as he ducked onstage, lugging his flute.  
Zelda wordlessly passed them, snickering to herself.  
Shadow and Vio watched them go.  
“What, did i say something?”  
Vio sighed. “You’re wearing my crown,” He deadpanned. “and it clashes with your hair”  
He didn’t have the heart to tell him that Shadows hat was playing with the crown, or what exactly it was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> VIO-lin. ha. thats so been used. aha. *Sigh* im slipping.
> 
> i do not play the violin, so if theres anything that needs fixing, please tell me. i do play some other stuff though, so i know SOME of its right. 
> 
> *sigh* green should have an ocarina buT HE CANT BC NO ONE KNOWS WHAT ONe IS WHYYYYYYYY  
> *ahem* excuse me. theres like zero sheet music for ocarina, let alone ocarina flute oR DUETS.
> 
> Anyway, please review or leave kudos or something. please? LOVE ME


End file.
